


Sink Me In the bloody Silence

by Axel007



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 现代AU+ABO.在拉姆斯公开表示自己是双性恋后，巴隆决定与波顿联姻。在订婚晚宴上，拉姆斯用卑劣的手段提前品尝了他的所有物。





	Sink Me In the bloody Silence

狗的毛皮是温暖的。

席恩伸出自己几乎冻僵的双手，艰难地打开每个指节。它们乌黑而苍老，干瘪得像陈年的桃干。除此之外，他被自己的手吓住了。狗儿们在他身旁挤来挤去，身上散发着犬类特有的腥臭味。“臭佬臭佬，柔弱如草。”他在颤栗。真奇怪。席恩·葛雷乔伊从不颤栗。他颤抖着握紧只有七根手指的手，惊讶地注视它们随自己的意愿而艰难地蜷缩。“我保证，从今以后让你当我的狗，天天有肉吃。”一阵沙哑的大笑突然迸裂在他耳边。狗群骚动起来，身上散发的热气驱散了凛冬的寒冷。

成虫有八只眼睛。

它们在脸上攀爬。

睫毛轻颤。

席恩猛地睁开双眼，下意识地捏紧十指。感谢淹神。他张开口，喘息声大得像溺水的鱼。它们还在。我的手指还在。他差点以为自己失去了它们。没有手指，完美的弓箭手如何搭箭？

他伸手，擦去脸上的汗。头顶巨大的水晶灯投下鹅黄的光晕。一切都像在梦里，朦胧而虚幻。

一只手伸到他脑后，狠狠推了一下。他差点咬断舌头，舌尖的疼痛把他拽回现实。“干嘛？”他扭过头，厌恶地看着姐姐阿莎跷起一条腿，伶俐地从沙发后翻过来。

“我知道你不满意这桩婚事，不过至少你得撑起葛雷乔伊的面子，”她冷哼一声，目光一闪，显出隐约的高人一等，“……去和卢斯·波顿和他的私生子打个招呼。你不能在订婚致辞结束后就躺在这里睡觉。”

他不得不拿出咬断舌头的勇气才克制住往阿莎身上泼一杯酒的欲望。操，阿莎才是一个见鬼的女人，为什么父亲要把家业传给她，而自己只能被送上某个有钱人的床？他瞥了一眼卢斯·波顿，他的儿子站在他的身边，微笑着接收每个客人的祝福。只消看一眼他们一样幽灵灰的双眼，就能认定他们的父子关系。

他瞥了一眼姐姐，黑珍珠编织的发卡在盘起的褐色长发滑过一道弧光：“我知道。”他又不是故意睡着的……他憎恨父亲的决定，但内心深处仍旧渴望得到他的承认。他是铁种，深海中的海怪，无所畏惧。

他拿起一杯加了薄荷的威士忌，一口气吞下，接着才朝他们走去。“您好，波顿先生。”他戴上微笑的面具伸出手，父子俩同时转过身。拉姆斯眼底溜过一丝贪婪的光，卢斯则不紧不慢地伸出手，冲他微微点头。“感谢您同意我们的婚约，我父亲一向认为是我们高攀婚姻。”他惊讶于自己的舌头居然能不打结地说完这句恶心的客套话。臭名昭彰的拉姆斯·波顿。杰出的脑神经外科医生，却以剥皮为乐。当然，和席恩一样，私生活糜烂不堪。可他——他用每个和自己上过床的女人的名字给自己的狗取名。要知道他有过多少女人，只消数数他那些不服管教的狗。卢斯只要有点脑子就会明白他言不由衷，但他仅仅是移动一下目光，淡色的眼里毫无波动。

“父亲！”拉姆斯突然出声——他不会真以为席恩刚刚说的话是真的了吧？席恩抬起头，尽量不显出任何反胃的迹象，但从他关切的目光来看，自己做的肯定不太好。他转向父亲，摆出极度真诚的神色，“让我陪葛雷乔伊先生去露台透会儿气吧，这里实在是太闷了，”他转向席恩，眼底浮现出一抹凶残，“瞧瞧，你都满脸通红了。”

席恩只想大骂自己干嘛喝那杯酒、干嘛莫名紧张、干嘛害怕关于拉姆斯热爱拨皮的癖好的传闻。但如今他只能微微点头，维持着最后一丝微笑而肌肉酸胀：“谢谢，我正有点头晕呢。”

拉姆斯朝他父亲露出微笑，接着自然地伸出手，轻握住席恩的胳膊，那么自然就像他们真的很熟一样。席恩猛地一窒，父亲从背后投来的目光让他不敢甩开拉姆斯。他闭上眼，任由他的未婚夫把他带到这栋别墅硕大的露台。

这不是他们第一次见面。在拉姆斯向他求婚后，父亲曾授意让他找机会和拉姆斯单独见面。说白了，就是约会。第一眼拉姆斯没有传闻中那么暴戾，牵着他最宠爱的四只狗走在路边时，他拍拍腿边的一条狗，手掌干燥而白净。“好姑娘。”他刻意压低了声音，睫毛低落表情安详。

但是，这印象在第二次，拉姆斯给他展示自己的皮革制品时彻底粉碎了。拉姆斯的书房乱七八糟，桌上堆着各种毛皮、半完成或已完成的手套、靴子、台灯、斗篷。真是惊悚的癖好，哪个正常人会这么做？他早该明白关于拉姆斯的传言不是空穴来风。想到婚后他就要和这个变态医生同床共寝，他只觉得背后发毛，一阵恶寒。

现在，这个变态医生就站在面前，双手打开，撑在露台大理石栏杆的最中央。壁灯的灯光落在他黑色西装的后背，勾勒出一道精瘦的线条。“你不愿意和我一起欣赏夜景吗？”他朝他伸出手，寒冷的笑意充斥那双冷血动物般的双眼。席恩深吸一口气，缓慢地挪动步子，将汗涔涔的手放到拉姆斯温暖的手心。就像一个真正的绅士一样，他小心翼翼地牵着席恩，就像对待一件易碎的珍品。席恩朝下望了一样，晚宴的灯火完全没有惊扰脚下迷宫花园的静谧，月光如同薄纱笼罩着每一寸沉睡的土地。“以后这就是你的。”拉姆斯在他耳边轻声说，落在耳尖上的一个吻让席恩全身颤栗。他只能点头，说不出话来。

好在，拉姆斯放开了他，退后几步带着笑意观察他的神情。“你姐姐告诉我，你不喜欢男人。”他的表情愉悦而冷酷，像是某种即将扑食的猫科动物，而席恩，就是断了翅膀的金丝雀。“那么为什么要答应这桩婚事？造船业大亨巴隆·葛雷乔伊唯一在世的儿子，应该有很多可供选择的结婚对象。”

多亏了你，再也没有了。他想张嘴反驳，可内心的某处被拉姆斯的话击中，情不自禁地开始抽痛。他几乎要怀疑面前的这个男人是故意的，可他的样子那么无辜，那么期待，好像在等待他的回答。“我刚刚已经说过了，波顿是医学世家，是我们高攀婚姻。”

拉姆斯突然咧开嘴，恶狠狠地微笑起来。他舔过上唇，嘴角扬得更高，可是笑容里毫无暖意。“撒谎。”声音不大，带着几近警告的意味。席恩像被蜜蜂蛰了一口，胃部抽痛。

然后，他的话题突然转变了：“你没和男人做过吗？你是第一次？”他一定是从席恩的表情上捕捉到了什么，眼睛越发明亮，“看来我要给你开苞了。谁会想到巴隆唯一的儿子会躺在我的婚床上，自愿朝我打开大腿，邀请我进入他紧致的蜜穴？”他牙缝里蹦出的每一个字都像火辣辣的鞭子，在席恩身上留下看不见的痕迹。操，这对他而言甚至算不上威胁，因为顶多再过十个月，他就会真的……真的……

他想象自己被撕光衣服，无助地躺在硕大的鹅绒床上，然后黑暗中出现了一道光……醉醺醺的拉姆斯冲他微笑，“晚上好，小海怪”他说，手指强硬分开他的腿，把他的……他的……

拉姆斯爆发出一声沙哑的大笑。“瞧瞧，你不像我想象之中那么直嘛。”顺着他的目光，席恩看到自己腿间微微的翘起。他的第一个念头是被下了药，但侍者怎么知道他会喝下哪一杯酒？他朦朦胧胧地想着，拉姆斯突然靠近，在他额前落下今晚的第二个吻。“不用害怕，我会照顾好你。”他的手伸到席恩腿间，握紧，再松开。仅仅做了一次席恩就忍不住低低呜咽出声。

然后，他不知道自己是怎样经过富丽堂皇的大厅、来到幽暗的卧室。他只记得再度回神，他已经倒在柔软的大床上，性器充血高涨，空气里充满甜腻的信息素。他微微抬起头，拉姆斯在脱衣服，和他想的一样，西装下他有健硕的三角肌和精瘦的腰肢，人鱼线穿过小腹，腰间紧紧扣住的皮带像是在守卫一个秘密。一个只有他们才知晓的秘密。注意到席恩的目光，拉姆斯低低一笑，伸手覆盖上腰带扣。席恩闭上眼，再度把头甩回枕头，衣服摩擦过乳尖，这样细小的动作也让他喘息出声。

“我很好奇，究竟是你操那些女人，还是那些女人 **操** 了你？”黑暗中对方的嗓音像是锤子，让他眼冒金星。丁香和烈酒的味道冲上来包裹住他的全身，席恩能感受到自己的身体在回应他的alpha。 **这是错的！** 一个声音在他耳边大叫，可是现在挽回已经太晚了……在今晚踏入波顿的私人宅邸以前，在他同意这场婚姻以前，在他儿时，被送去史塔克家做人质以前。疲惫与麻木冲走他的感官，只剩下原始的本能：发烫的嘴唇需要被亲吻、乳头期待被拉扯、高翘的阴茎想被含进嘴里、屁股需要被翻搅。

但是，拉姆斯，他的未婚夫，近在咫尺可以操他、有权享用他的初夜权的人仅仅是站在床边看着，毫无动作就像博物馆里陈列的雕塑。

“操，如果你要干，就男人点！”他大吼，为自己能够完整说出一句话而感到庆幸。拉姆斯却只是感到有趣地动了动手指，隔着裤子抚摸他的性器。席恩猛地抽气，抬起腰将自己的勃起往他手心里撞。

在拉姆斯公开宣称自己不排斥男人前，他一定有过足够的经验。仅仅是一只手包裹，缓慢地握紧，指尖扫过马眼就让席恩在几分钟内就将迎来高潮。他喘息着，在释放的前一刻突然一阵剧痛，让他弓起背部，像一条濒死的鱼一样蜷起身子。

“操你。”他哭着，捂着已经彻底软下的阴茎。拉姆斯那个混蛋，这么突然来一下止住他的高潮。但是即刻抚摸他额前碎发的手吸引了他全部的注意力。

“你喜欢这个，席恩。”他说，不像个陈述句反倒像个命令，眼神诚恳，语气真挚，“不信，我可以证明给你看。”

“操——”后半声陡然由威胁与辱骂变了味，伸至腰间里的手灵活得像条蛇，解开皮带的同时带着太多暗示意味，让不曾干涸的后穴里分泌出更多液体。

“你是我的未婚妻，席恩。”他单调地陈述，嘴唇与喉结在席恩眼前摇晃，在剥下他裤子时他故意放慢节奏，让床上的Omega清晰地感受到屁股间的液体是怎样被扯出一条晶莹的丝线。一只皮鞋抵在他火热的穴口，轻轻摩挲着，刺激那里柔软的皮肤。席恩毫不怀疑拉姆斯的鞋子会被自己弄湿。他临高居下地垂下眼帘。“你会为我绷紧，如此美丽，只为我绷紧。”

惊人地，他的话好像有魔力，席恩的阴茎居然又巍颤颤地抬了头。他呻吟着，小幅度朝后抬起腰，摩挲鞋尖。在意识到他自己在做什么以后，席恩竭力夹紧双腿与臀瓣。

就在此时，惩罚似的，拉姆斯狠狠踩了下去，大力蹂躏脆弱的会阴。于是呻吟变成惨叫，席恩眼底的迷茫重新被愤怒取代。但拉姆斯只是胜利似的露出牙齿，在他面前缓慢脱下鞋袜，将被席恩弄脏的鞋子放在他眼前晃了晃。

“现在我们坦诚相对了，小海怪，”他说，粗粝的声音滚过席恩的全身，“永远、永远不要对我撒谎。”

席恩为他的话困惑两秒。等到拉姆斯的双手覆盖上他的臀瓣，弯下腰粗鲁地舔吻被体液打湿的皮肤，他又把自己的迷惑抛到脑后，本能地朝后撅起腰迎合。想要他吞下自己的阴茎，想要他的嘴被自己的精液弄脏，想要他……

一声呜咽，他知道拉姆斯舔进他湿漉漉的后穴，他几乎能够勾勒出他舌尖曲起的样子。背后中传来“啧”的一声，像是惊讶。他吮吸着每一丝分泌出的液体，同时手指分开臀瓣，让潮湿的穴口暴露在干燥的空气中。被这个认知击中，席恩喘息着，扭动腰身用床单摩擦柱体。

拉姆斯很快退出他的后穴，席恩低吟一声表示不满。后腰突然被拉起，紧接着，一个更巨大的、垂软的东西抵上他的臀瓣。没有想象之中那么抵触，此刻席恩甚至有所期待。他任由拉姆斯拽着自己，让他用自己的体液濡湿他的性器。仅仅是被拉姆斯控制、他会对自己为所欲为的念头就足以让他再次硬起来。后穴的体液流出穴口，沿着大腿滴落在床单上。

“操。”他骂着，当拉姆斯的前端缓慢挤进穴口时。他不知道这个alpha哪来这么多耐心，让他可以感受到自己的臀瓣是怎样被分开，他们的结合又是多么紧密。他慢悠悠地贯穿到底，没有多加动作，便再度逗弄似的抽出，任由甬道努力收缩想要挽回。

坚硬的性器完全退出，收缩不已的穴口吞吐着，原本就湿得一塌糊涂的前端分泌出更多前液。席恩想朝后抬起腰，却被一双恶毒的手牢牢固定。

“我就是要这样操你。”他几乎能想象到黑暗中拉姆斯阴险的笑容。半个前端再度滑入蜜穴，搅动着他的体液。

“私生子。”他攥紧拳头骂道。

时间像是突然静止，在不断延伸的静默之中，席恩迟钝地感受到拉姆斯积累的怒气。臀部被击打的声音爆发在黑色中，席恩惊叫一声，接着落下第二掌、第三掌。

“呜……”但是，他在拉姆斯的掌掴下高潮了。内壁猛地收紧，清晰地勾勒出拉姆斯蘑菇状的龟头。他射在床单上，发出细微的尖叫。射精的快感让他头晕目眩，很快无力地摊到下去。拉姆斯没有停，手掌伸到他胸前掐住肿胀的乳尖，阴茎刺入肉体。

“我会把你干到怀上我的继承人。”他承诺着，卡进席恩的生殖腔。席恩感到拉姆斯的结在自己体内逐渐成型。刺痛，接着是爆发的暖流，灌满他第一次被打开的生殖腔。高热之中他难以分辨是自己再次高潮时收缩的肌肉让拉姆斯失去了自制力，还是那股暖流让自己再次高潮。Alpha在他身上喘息了一会儿，等到他起身，拔出性器，席恩朦朦胧胧地想着自己又弄脏了未婚夫的床。

拉姆斯回来了，将某个东西塞进他屁股里，止住不断涌出的液体。“你会听话地夹紧它，好狗儿。除非你想让所有人看见你湿漉漉的裤子。”他把他的衣物扔到他身上，换上命令的口吻，“现在把你的衣服穿好，回到宴会上去。”

席恩不得不借助拉姆斯的帮助才再次把他的衬衫和西服穿回去。淹神在上，原本合身的衣服就像小了一号，紧紧贴在身上。当他好不容易扣上衬衫的衣扣，拉姆斯的目光完全锁在他胸前的突起上，让席恩以为他们会再来一轮。

他们会吗？

 

“席恩，你去哪儿了？我们都在等你。”回到大厅，席恩从未觉得姐姐如此亲切。多亏她的手指狠狠掐入皮肉他才没有双腿疲软地倒下去。腿间一片粘稠，他吞咽着，肛塞陷进后穴。

“我……我有点头晕。”他回答。天，现在他的声音就像色情片里的演员。

然而，阿莎只是怀疑地瞥了他一眼，没有把他的任何不适与十米之外风度翩翩的医生联系起来。

 

席恩闭上双眼，将验孕棒举到面前。尽管他有过心理准备，但当他看见刺目的两条杠时，还是感到一阵眩晕。

他闭上眼，企图阻止眼泪的形成，但是毫无用处。他小声地、无助地哭了起来。


End file.
